Eye Candy
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Boruto's landscaper likes to flaunt and Boruto likes to admire everything he has to offer-while complaining about it at the same time. Kawaki (the landscaper) has been aiming for his employer's attention for a while and once he finally he has it, he has no intention of letting it go.
1. Chapter 1

**Eye Candy**

**Chapter One**

.

I was used to my sister coming by to visit occasionally, but occasionally meant once or twice a month at the most. Even though I was a busy guy and worked around the clock, I was always happy to see my sister. But once she started coming by every other weekend—and now _every _weekend, I didn't know what to make of it. Sometimes a guy needed some peace and quiet, but recently she wasn't coming alone. She was bringing several of her friends along with her and they were taking over my house and eating all my food.

It wasn't like Himawari couldn't have her friends over at mom and dads so I didn't get why she wanted to stay over at my place so much. Especially considering she wasn't even really interacting with me at all. It was the summer now and every Friday, she showed up early morning like clockwork and didn't leave until Sunday. This time she thankfully only had a couple of friends with her, but I was beginning to get annoyed.

Though I was home on the weekends, I still had work to do and that's what I normally did instead of following those girls up, but I wanted to get to the bottom of their visits, so I confronted Himawari alone. I pulled her away from her little friends and into the sitting room, trying not to look as annoyed as I was.

"What's with the scrunchy face, Bro?" She rolled her eyes at me but didn't bother hiding her amusement.

"What's with the weekly taking over my house, _Sis_?" I countered and she laughed.

"Oh that. Well, I honestly didn't think you minded." She giggled and I huffed.

"It's not that I mind, really. Okay, yeah it's getting on my nerves. Are you trying to escape home more often or something?" I just didn't understand, but I would hear her out and it wasn't like I'd send her packing for no reason.

Himawari sighed and pulled me over to the large bay windows and gestured outside. "Maybe you haven't seen your new landscaper for yourself."

I glanced out the window, brows furrowing as I spotted a guy from a distance. He was shirtless as he worked the weed trimmer, but was far enough that I couldn't make out much of him. "What about him? You have a little crush or something?"

"So would you if you could actually see him!" She laughed. "He's some kind of eye candy but he never flirts back with any of us so maybe he has a girlfriend or something. Still, there's nothing better than watching those muscles flex. Please don't make us stop."

"Oh I'm nipping this in the bud, right now. Get your shit and go. There will be none of this candy being eyeballed from my lawn."

Himawari and I argued for another few moments before I relented and told her she didn't have to go, but I was going to have a talk with this damn landscaper. He couldn't go around flaunting and making these girls crazy- having them taking over my damn house. It was way too much for me. I wasn't used to being out in the dreadful heat and just storming my way out to him was a pain in my ass. It was a shame to have somebody working for me that I'd never met, and to have to meet them under these circumstances. But, this was how things were.

The closer I got, the more of him I was able to make out clearly and _shit. _The guy was drop dead gorgeous. Every inch of him. He was tall as hell and his muscles looked as if they were hand sculpted to perfection. He was so tan, inked skin making the hair on the back of my neck stand up in excitement. His black undercut was slicked back, hair as damp as the rest of his body from how much sweating he was doing while he worked. He looked like a damn dream and once I got a few feet away from him, I stopped walking.

I couldn't even be mad at the girls. Hell, I didn't blame them one bit. Suddenly, every bit of the work I had to do was absent from my mind and my eyes wandered over that perfect body, mouth hanging open the entire time. Who the hell has a landscaper that looks like _this_?

After what felt like ages, he noticed me and looked over, cutting off the weed trimmer. My whole body stiffened when he was facing me directly. God. Oh shit, he was something else. I didn't know if I was going to faint or even live to see another day after looking at him, but I couldn't stop looking at him. Oh hell . . . he was coming closer to me. No, no. None of that.

"You!" I huffed, pointing at him. "What makes you think you can be out here flaunting all . . . of that?!" I asked loudly as my arms flailed around, pointing out his body. _Shit._ He was trying to give somebody a damn heart attack . . . probably me.

He raised a brow at me. "Is there a problem here . . . boss?"

Who told him I was his boss? "No!" I huffed and then looked him over once more, my face going red. "I mean yes, hell yeah there is!"

"Right, and that would be?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"What?" I squeaked, getting distracted for a second before shaking my head to collect myself. "I already told you, I mean shit, you're basically naked out here damn it!"

"It's hot as fuck." He shrugged. "How else am I supposed to stay cool?"

I held up my arms, not really having a solution but needing to throw something out there. "I don't know, wet yourself or something. No, no." I palmed my face in frustration, thinking that was a horrible idea because fuck, I could picture it now. "Just . . . drink some water or something."

"You want me to . . . wet myself?" He repeated slowly. "Well shit, boss, I didn't know you were into watersports."

"I just meant like take a quick dip in the pool but no, don't go doing that. Hell, you might get all the way naked if I'm not careful."

He chuckled and then wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Alright, I'll remember that."

"Remember what?" I mumbled as my eyes drifted below his chest once more. Fucking hell, what was this sorcery?

"That a certain blond has trouble remembering where my eyes are."

"Whoa, what?" I glared at him, making sure to return my eyes to his. "I'm not that forgetful, just . . . shit."

He hummed and tilted his head at me. "Don't worry about it. Consider it something we have in common." He said as his eyes trailed down my body.

Oh shit no. He's gay? No. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not the one flaunting around here like some kind of stripping lawn guy."

"Is that what you want? I'm afraid you don't pay me enough for that, boss." He teased and smirked again. "Unless you had another reason for coming over here."

I was too busy debating how much of a raise he would need to—no, what? My face was on fire again and I didn't know if I should look at him anymore or not. But, I still looked at him. "Reason?" I questioned, not knowing what the hell was going on anymore. I was all over the place and it was his fault.

"I think the heat is getting to you." He said and took a single step closer to me. "Your face is red . . . perhaps we should take that dip in the pool you mentioned."

"Oh?" Yes. _Yes_. "I mean, no! What the—It's not that hot but I am fully dressed unlike you." I scoffed, eyes wandering once more. Shit, my mouth was watering.

"You're right. Maybe you should get rid of some of those layers." He suggested with a wink.

He was going to kill me. I was going to die right here and now. "No, absolutely not, not a chance in hell. Nope."

"Shame." He sighed and took that single step back. "Can I get back to work now?"

"Please." I hummed before shaking myself out of the daze that threatened to end me. "Stop stripping out here damn it, just do whatever you do and with clothes for the love of everything."

"Noted." He said before he turned around and got back to it.

Even the back of him was absolutely perfect and after a few moments had passed, I was still standing there staring. I had to knock myself out of it and stomp my way back to the house, going inside to peek out the window. He was too damn far now but not far enough and certainly not close enough. How was I going to survive having this guy doing my yard work?

After meeting the landscaper, I did some digging and found out that he was here every weekend because of the summer. That meant he would be back tomorrow and the girls still planned to be here, but I was quick to send them on their way. No way in hell I was going to be having any more of that nonsense. If anybody was gonna stare at that guy, it was going to be me. Besides, he was totally gay. He didn't need them trying to distract him from his work. Me on the other hand . . . I was the one paying his ass.

It wasn't long after I'd eaten breakfast the next morning that I glanced out several of my windows before I spotted him. He was trimming the hedges and half naked yet again. My jaw tensed but I was more turned on than annoyed. Who the hell does he think he is anyway, doing this to me? How long had it been since somebody made me feel like this? Well . . . never. He thought he could just do as he pleased and not listen to me, but that was not how this was going to go around here. I was the boss, I was paying him, that meant he had to listen to me whether he liked it or not.

I made my way outside, this time wearing my shades so he couldn't tell where I was looking. It didn't take him but an instant to catch sight of me and I stopped walking a few feet away from him, needing desperately to keep that distance at least. I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at him, but really my eyes were moving down that perfect chest and damn those abs and just what was under that belt?

"Problem, boss?" He asked innocently.

"You tell me, lawn guy." I shrugged, still trying to picture the glory that remained to be seen.

"Hm, none that I can see." He said and then added, "Nice shades."

Was he on to me? Nah. "They are." I agreed. "And you must be fucking blind not seeing all of this problem here." Damn, it was never ending. And I liked it.

"What problem where?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh, you know." I huffed, finally letting my eyes move back up to that glorious torso. "I mean shit."

"I know I said I would remember it and I did." He stated in his defense. "Made a mental note and everything."

"Then why the hell didn't you listen?" I asked, glad that he hadn't but not willing to let him know that.

He ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face, making my eyes follow the movement. "I never said I would listen. I took it into consideration and then decided to do whatever the fuck I wanted."

I clicked my tongue and shook my head, glad that he was a rebel. "This is how you speak to the people that employ you?"

"Only the cute blond ones." He smirked.

Shit. "What?" I quipped, face heating up. How he could do this to me so easily was beyond me. "You . . . _you_ . . ."

"Are an honest man? Yes, I'm well aware." He finished for me.

Infuriating. "No, you're a half naked man and I can't get any work done around here, you should be ashamed."

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "I'm keeping you from getting shit done."

"Well yes!" I scoffed. It should have been obvious.

"I'm ashamed I didn't notice." He said, taking a step forward just like the day before. "Damn, I could have had you out here a lot sooner."

Way too close. "What are you saying?" I asked with a scowl, wishing he was closer.

"I'm not telling, I'd rather let your imagination run wild."

Bastard. "Damn you." I muttered, uncrossing my arms to put my hands on my hips. "You're so . . . so . . ." Fuck, he was gorgeous.

"Careful there, boss." He said and took yet another step towards me. "I might take it personally."

Oh shit no. "You just . . . just do your job . . ." I said quietly as I backed away even though I really, really would have loved to be closer. "You can get naked for all I care, I'm not gonna follow you up." He fucking wished. Hell, so did I.

Thankfully I managed to escape him before he could say anything else to fluster me further. I got inside and pulled off my shades, only then realizing that my heart was racing. A grin spread across my face and I laughed to myself, having not felt excitement like this ever before in my life. I'd been attracted to other guys, I'd had my fair share of fun on occasion, but never had anyone been able to turn me into a floundering mess. I couldn't even be mad about it. Hell, I couldn't have been happier. Fuck work, who needed it anyway? I got enough of that mess during the week and I could always hire more people to help lighten my load a bit.

I noticed that he worked steadily each day, because I kept sneaking peeks every so often, but he didn't really take any breaks and I didn't know how he survived out there. It was hot as hell outside and being under that scorching sun for hours on end couldn't be healthy. Still, he looked like he was used to it and he looked damn good too. I just couldn't get over it. He should have been a damn underwear model or a legit stripper for crying out loud, not that I would risk telling him that and possibly lose him as a landscaper. He was eye candy indeed, but I wanted to be the only one enjoying the view- at least on my land.

He didn't work on Sunday, which made it obvious why the girls didn't hang around long after having breakfast. It was depressing. It had only been two days, but I'd gotten attached to seeing him out there working and with a whole day without him blessing my eyes, I was losing it. What made it worse was that I wouldn't be seeing him again until Friday and that was too damn far away, but at least I had my memory to get me by.

My mind drifted to him often enough though, too often. I could be in the middle of a meeting or drowning in paperwork and somehow he would still worm his way into my thoughts. It irked me to no end and yet, I wanted to keep thinking about him—picturing that perfect body and that gorgeous face. It was enough to make me feel like I was sixteen all over again.

I forbid Himawari from coming back alone or with her friends because I'd be damned if my little sister was coming to stay with me just to stare at my sexy as hell landscaper. She was mad at me and I was mad at her—but I didn't bother telling her that he was gay. He was definitely gay. Shit, he was gay and I needed to jump on that, truly. Not that I would. No way. He was definitely a playboy and he wasn't going to be playing with me.

The best thing for me to do was forget him and pretend he wasn't out there even on the weekends because like he said, he was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted and that meant he was going to parade around half naked and drive me crazy, so I planned to avoid him completely. I was going to, I was. Friday came and even though I heard him working outside, I didn't take a single peek. I wasn't going to look even if it killed me not to. However, my friends had other plans for me.

I was forcing myself to do some work in my office when my alarm system notified me that someone had opened my front door. I left the office to find Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki and Denki loading my kitchen counter with food and alcohol. It wasn't that rarely that they'd be up like this, but it had been a long while since the last time.

"What the hell, you bastards can't call first?" Of course they couldn't, they never did.

"If we called you would have told us not to come. So, surprise!" Inojin said and grinned at me.

I sighed and sat at the bar as they started unloading the bags they'd brought and Shikadai filled his cooler with ice and beer. They brought steak and what else, I didn't know, but that meant they wanted to grill. Outside. And there was somebody I was avoiding out there.

"It's too hot to be outside today." I commented, but I knew well enough that I wasn't going to get out of going outside since they had something to do with it. Mitsuki would lug me out there if I tried to fight them.

"We're going to enjoy your swimming pool, Boruto." Mitsuki said as if that explained everything.

"Not happening." I wasn't going to be reduced to getting half naked with that guy in my yard.

I was too busy dreading the inevitable to notice how quickly the guys gathered everything and became prepared to head outside—until Mitsuki smacked me in the back of my head and ordered me to go change or he'd throw me into the pool as I was. We argued for a few minutes and when I didn't give in, he started grabbing me up.

"Oh hell no, don't you even-" I struggled against him, trying to get away but he was stronger than me and eventually got me over his shoulder.

Denki was the good one, but he was laughing as he held the door open for Mitsuki to carry me out. Shikadai and Inojin were right behind us, carrying everything they wanted and not giving a damn about my pleas.

"Put me the fuck down you bastard!" I yelled as I fought hard to get loose. I didn't even care if I hit the ground, or the stone walkway we were currently moving down.

"I will, just a sec." Mitsuki chuckled and I started trying to elbow him in his head but he acted as if I wasn't giving him a hard time at all, easily dodging my hits.

"If you throw me in that pool I'm going to kick your ass!" I swore as we made it to the pool area.

Mitsuki didn't stop and I could sense his grin and his evil plotting the closer we got. When he reached the edge of the pool I went to wrap my arms around his waist but he tossed me in before I could get a good hold on him.

I was _pissed. _I wanted to kill him. When my head popped out of the water, I pushed my hair back and glowered at him. "Damn it Mitsuki!"

"That's what you get, party pooper." He snorted and walked over to the patio where Shikadai was getting the grill ready. They were already on their first beers and I didn't want them here. They needed to leave.

I got out of the pool, mad as hell. I was wearing jeans and a collar shirt so being soaked made me feel heavy and extremely uncomfortable. I cursed Mitsuki and the others for everything they were worth on my way back to the house. It was ridiculous that I had to put up with such annoying behavior.

Once I made it around to the back door, I toed off my shoes, pulled off my socks and then worked the shirt that was clinging to me up and over my head. I was frustrated and my mood was only worsening more and more by the second. Knowing the jeans were going to be even worse, I undid the button and zipper, trying to hurry. I couldn't get inside fast enough.

After a couple minutes of aggravation, I finally got my jeans off and kicked the pile of my wet clothes to the side, turning to check my surroundings as I reached for the doorknob, only to find the damn stripper lawn guy watching me. My whole body flamed. He was never going to let me live this down, I just knew it.

"Don't you look at me like that!" I sneered. "This is _not _what it looks like."

"Sure." He shrugged, the corners of his mouth twitching as he held back a chuckle.

"You really piss me off." I muttered, opening the door and stepping inside. "Do your job or something!" I said, slamming the door behind me without giving him a chance to get to me anymore than he already had.

These friends of mine weren't friends at all. They thought they could just do whatever the hell the wanted- just like that damn stripper lawn guy. Today was just not my day, getting this surprise visit and then being thrown into the pool with my clothes on _and then_ getting caught stripping my damn self in front of that guy. Nothing like this should have ever happened to me.

I was fuming as I stormed through my house and into my bedroom, stripping my underwear on my way to my bathroom. I dried off quickly, cursing every one of those bastards the whole while. I was still mad as I went through my drawers, chunking the clothes out of my way until I found my favorite pair of swimming trunks. Once I was dressed and found my shades, having decided not to bother with a shirt, I made my way back outside.

Thankfully the eye candy had moved to some other place and I didn't see him again as I walked back to the pool. The smell of the grill was nice and I supposed a beer wouldn't be so bad. Still, I was annoyed with the day period, so I was still sulking as I grabbed a beer and took a seat by the pool in one of the lounge chairs.

"Why do you feel the need to pout all the time?" Inojin teased me as he took the seat next to mine, sitting sideways to face me.

"I'm not pouting, I'm just pissed off. You would be too if you were me."

They all just laughed at me, knowing well enough how I was and that eventually I would get over it and liven up. That's just what happened, after a couple beers I'd relaxed and was glad to enjoy myself out by the pool with my friends. Though the longer I was under the sun, the more I wanted to get in the pool.

When I opened my third beer, I sat on the edge of the pool, letting my feet dangle in the water. It felt nice and I knew this was something I needed to get my mind off of things . . . or people. It wasn't easy, especially knowing he wasn't far away-wherever he was. I didn't see him again until I finished that third beer and I was walking around the shed to the front of it, on my way to the outside bathroom to take a leak. As soon as I rounded the corner, I spotted him on his knees just there, pulling some weeds out of the flower bed.

He really was a hard worker, even if he did like to flaunt. Hell, I couldn't blame him, he did have a lot going for him and I could see that with ease-and without getting caught-thanks to the shades shielding my eyes from him. "Still at it, huh?"

He grunted and turned his head. "Got to get rid of them before they do any damage. I hate these damn things."

"Well you're the expert. Looks like you know what you're doing, so I won't complain." I smiled then, finally entering the shed to get to the bathroom. Even when I came out, he was still hard at work , having just moved down a foot or so. "Wanna take a break and have a beer?" I asked, not wanting to be rude when he was out here sweating so sexily.

"Hm." He cracked his neck as he mulled it over. "Alright, I could use a drink."

"Thought so. Come on then." I said, leading the way back around to the pool area. When all the guys looked at my follower, I rolled my eyes, getting him a beer before I bothered introducing him.

"What's up?" Mitsuki asked the stripper, grinning on his way over with an extended hand.

"Nothing much." The stripper answered and shook his hand.

"I'm Mitsuki, Boruto's _best _friend, these other fuckers don't matter."

"Mitsuki." I snarled, crossing my arms. "Stop being annoying. Guys, this is the uh . . . I mean Kawaki, my landscaper." I explained and the other three of my friends responded with a synchronized "Nice to meet you!"

Kawaki nodded and opened his beer. " You guys having a cookout?" He asked before he took a swig, knocking back half of it..

"Apparently." I muttered. "I sure as hell didn't have anything to do with it."

"We always have to surprise him because he's a stick in the mud." Shikadai laughed.

"It's true." Inojin agreed and I wanted to start throwing whole cans of beer at their heads.

Kawaki's eyes cut to me. "That so? I'm not so sure, I think he's pretty fun."

Oh he was going to be more difficult than the rest of these assholes. "Let's stop talking about me. Is there enough food for Kawaki?"

"More than." Shikadai nodded as he looked over the food on the grill.

"Well then," I looked up at him. "Join us."

"I'd better not, still got work to do." He reminded me.

"You can take a break, shit the place has never looked better as it is." I shrugged as I finally got myself another beer and opened it.

He tilted his head at me and smiled. "Well, if the boss insists then I can't refuse."

_Exactly. _"Yeah, well, whatever." I mumbled, walking away to venture around the pool for no reason.

Mitsuki jumped in again, doing more swimming than drinking which was most definitely for the best. Kawaki got stuck in conversation with Shikdai and Inojin, but I didn't care as long as I wasn't the center of attention anymore. Who was I kidding? Hell, I wanted those grey eyes on me for all of eternity, but I couldn't let him know that. I couldn't let anyone know that. I chugged my beer and tossed the can in the trash, deciding I'd better get in the pool to cool my head finally.

That made Mitsuki happy, he just wanted somebody to have fun with but sometimes he could really push me. Just like earlier. Thankfully, since I was in a better mood, it wasn't hard to deal with him. We swam around for a while until Mitsuki got out for a drink and I was left alone. I'd had to get rid of my shades but I was feeling good enough that I wasn't worried about hiding from the stripper as I swam over closest to where he was sitting.

"Get in." I said with a grin. It was about time he took that dip in the pool.

"Is that an order?" He asked, already getting up and walking over.

"Hell yeah it is." I laughed, floating on my back while I waited.

Kawaki smiled again before getting into the pool, swimming over to me. "You're lucky I'm still on the clock."

"Lucky why?" I cocked a brow in curiosity. "You would turn me down otherwise?"

"You would go down alright." He said lowly and then added, "Hm, I'd better not."

"Whoa, what the hell are you on about?" I yelled in a whisper, not sure if I was taking his words right or not. I needed to know if I should be pissed, offended, turned on or all three.

He smirked at me. "I wonder."

"So do I." I mumbled my thoughts aloud before catching myself. "I mean . . . just shut up."

"Make me." He said and splashed water on my face.

"Hey, asshole!" I scoffed, splashing him back. "You're still on the clock, remember?"

Kawaki chuckled. "That's right, so I decided to do some watering." He said and splashed me again.

"Oh, ha ha, so funny." I rolled my eyes but couldn't prevent the smile that formed on my face. "I figured you needed this break. I was totally right."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose you were." He said, raking his hair back. "Don't let it go to your head, boss."

That did have me laughing. "Too late, stripper."

"Stripper? Where?" He mused, looking around.

"I'm talking about you and you know it." I huffed. "Do you get off on being half-naked all the time or what?"

He swam a little closer, expression curious and cheeky at the same time. "Do you think about me getting off all the time or what?"

Fuck, I hated this guy. He just knew how to get to me and it wasn't fair, but I wasn't going to shy away from him. "The thought has crossed my mind a few times." I shrugged.

"Ooo, playing the honesty card. I like that." He grinned. "I hope you were also half-naked when it happened."

"I'm not really into that. I'm either fully dressed or naked as hell. This is the only in between and only because I was forced into this shit." I laughed, more than willing to keep this up all day.

"Well fuck, you're missing out." He told me. "You can have a lot of fun that way."

"What the hell is fun about it?" I mean sure it was fun for me getting to see all of that, but I didn't understand what he got out of it.

He shook his head. "You don't get it, maybe I'm not being clear enough." He said and got even closer. "I'm saying you can have a lot of fun while you're half-naked."

"Like what?" I asked, still not following.

"Damn it, you're cute."

"You . . . what?" I gaped at him as if he were speaking another language. "You're not making sense, at all."

"The fact that you couldn't put two and two together, it was cute as hell." He said with a chuckle before his eyes darkened. "Perhaps I should just show you what I mean, boss."

Whoa. "Whoa." I shook my head quickly, not liking how good that sounded. "I don't know what you're thinking but I'm not sure I want to anyway."

Kawaki swam the small distance left between us. "Not even when I'm off the clock?"

Shit. He wasn't going to make this easy on me at all. "You must get a rise out of teasing people." I muttered, looking away from him.

"Think what you want, but I just like teasing you."

"So that's how it is?" I figured it. "Whatever. Do as you please."

Fingers grazed my hips. "Don't say things like that without thinking about the consequences." He warned. "Consider my teasing more like foreplay. I'm completely serious."

His touch and his words both had my breath hitching. I looked back at him, eyes narrowing as I forced myself to calm down. "You're fucking with me hard right now." I said, liking it and yet not liking it at the same time.

"I'd rather be fucking hard right now." He countered. "Why would I mess with you when you could just fire my ass and be done with me? I don't take risks unless I think they're worth it."

He was going to end me and really, I was perfectly okay with that. "I suppose you're right. But I don't think you're as ready for that as you think you are."

"The same can be said for you. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Wait, what?" I squeaked, the image of him stripping it all off filling my mind. Damn. "I'm not a damn stripper like you, you damn stripper."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He asked. "You won't be complaining if I have my way, trust me. So what do you say, boss? Are you interested or not?"

Hell yeah, I was interested. "I don't know. Ask me when you knock off." I shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Well fuck, I should get back to work then."

"You're still working now though. I told you to join us and you have to listen to me." I said, feeling cheeky.

He sighed. "It really did go to your head. Enjoy it while you can, I won't be nearly as tame later." Kawaki promised, fingers grazing my hips again.

"You better be!" I huffed. If he didn't, I definitely wouldn't make it. I probably wouldn't anyway, considering the way I reacted to him touching me. "Don't go getting all cocky and shit."

It was too late for that and I knew it, but I didn't give a damn. I was too thrilled at the idea of _him. _Ages had passed since the last time I let myself indulge and I'd had no plans to, but Kawaki . . . this stripper. _Yes. _As long as he was going from half-naked to fully nude, I was down. It was going down. This cookout couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello! This story is another collab with the lovely Kaname84!**

**We just love kawaboru so much and writing them is so fun to us. We hope you will like reading them and will enjoy this story. Reviews are much appreciated! Can't wait to get an update posted for you guys. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eye Candy**

**Chapter Two**

.

Boruto was seeing off his friends while I cleaned up what was left of the cookout. It was certainly a first for me, hanging out with an employer. It was also the first time I made a move on one. I made it a point never to mix business with pleasure, hell everyone knew that was the smart thing to do. But fuck. Boruto was something else, he caught my attention the second my eyes met his impossibly blue ones. The blond was sexy and he knew it. He was confident and carried himself well.

However, I wanted to see what was behind all of that. I wanted to see his raw passion, what he looked like driven mad with pleasure. I had never desired someone so strongly and it admittingly pissed me off that it took so long for him to notice me. Here he was, constantly on my mind every damn time I went to his house, yet he only remembered I was there when the temperature rose. But none of that mattered now. I had his attention and I was going to get what I wanted. Our little game had been amusing, but it was time to get serious.

I had just finished up when Boruto came back, those sunglasses back on his face. It was a cute attempt, but he was too easy to read. I liked that about him. It meant he was an honest person.

"The freeloaders finally left?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Finally." He grumbled, turning his head away from me as quickly as it faced me.

I loved it when he was feisty, but seeing him get all shy was my favorite. "I suppose it's about that time . . . wouldn't you agree, boss?"

"What time?" He huffed, pacing around the edge of the pool.

"Time for my shift to end and my personal time to begin." I explained, watching him closely.

Boruto stiffened a bit and then propped his hands on his hips as he turned back to face me. "Maybe." He mumbled.

He was trying so hard not to give in when we both knew he wanted to. "I'm off the clock," I began, walking towards him, "and I'd like to get to know that body of yours."

His lips parted as he watched me, unmoving. "You—well . . . I feel like I already know yours."

"Not all of it." I countered with a smirk. "Why don't we get acquainted in your bedroom? Unless you'd rather do it somewhere else."

"So eager." He hummed, dropping his hands to his sides as he grinned at me. "Follow me then."

_Ohh, that's more like it._ "Lead the way."

I trailed behind him as he went inside, my eyes not bothering to take in the inside of his house. He had my full attention as he headed up the stairs. I was taken to a master bedroom, the door closed behind me after I walked in. I couldn't help the anticipation that swept through me at the sight of his bed. He was right, I was eager, more than I ever had been. His blond ass just did things to me and I wanted to find out what he was made of.

"You love stripping, so why are you just standing there?" He asked quietly.

I turned around, arousal flaring at his naked form. He wasn't wasting any time and shit, maybe I wasn't ready to see everything he had to offer, but there was no way in hell I wasn't going to see it anyway. My eyes roamed over every inch of his body, committing it to memory. Fuck, was he even real? I slowly slid off my shorts and stepped out of them when they hit the floor.

Those blue eyes were locked on my dick, his tongue running between his lips before he swallowed and forced his eyes up to meet mine. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I said and beckoned him closer with a curl of my finger. The moment he was within reach, I pulled him flush against me, gripping his hair at the back of his head. "Anything off limits?"

"No."

_Fuck._

He was definitely a kinky bastard. I lowered my lips to his in a hungry kiss, refusing to ease into the rough sex I knew was about to happen. There was no way I could do anything else when I was this worked up. My tongue forced its way into his mouth and seduced his into submission, making it filthy as possible. Boruto grabbed hold of my shoulders and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, not willing to be passive. I was excited to see just how this would go.

I maneuvered him to the bed and pushed him on his back, quick to hover over him. Boruto wrapped his legs around my waist and thrusted his hips, pulling a low groan from my throat. I stared down at him in desire and amusement. It was more fun when they gave as good as they got. And he did, kissing me with a passion and roaming his hands all over me, I wasn't the only eager one it seemed.

He broke away from my lips with a grunt, panting, "Get the lube."

_Bossy._ I reached over to the bedside table, assuming that was where he kept it. Once my hand closed around the tube, I leaned back to coat my fingers. I didn't waste any time bringing them to his entrance and smoothing the substance over his rim. I made sure it was nice and wet before I pushed a finger inside, slipping against his tight walls. Boruto gasped at the feeling and demanded another.

I was quickly realizing that he was greedy too, but that suited me just fine. I added one more like he wanted and leaned down to take his nipple into my mouth. He arched underneath me and moved his hips as much as possible in our position, his hands grabbing and pulling. He was crazy as fuck. And I was digging it. I scissored him to speed things along as I teased his chest, sucking and licking his perked buds.

My free hand trailed down his abs and avoided his cock, instead taking a handful of his ass. It wasn't long before he yanked me up by my hair to capture my lips and I smirked into the kiss. I added another finger and kissed him to his heart's content, worshipping his tongue and pushing him further into the mattress to get a better taste. His ever moving hands slid down my back to my ass, pulling me forward to make our erections rub against each other.

I bit his bottom lip before breaking the lip lock with a growl. "You're quite the little spitfire." I observed as I removed my fingers, not able to wait any longer and knowing he wouldn't either.

I picked him up from the bed and sat him in my lap, his mouth latching onto my neck as he clung to me. I poured lube over both of our dicks and stroked them together, drawing pleasure filled moans from the blond. The sound vibrated against my skin and another growl rumbled in my chest when he bit me. _Shit_. He was fucking amazing. Boruto thrusted up into my hand as he licked over the mark I knew had to be there, fingers trailing up my abs to my pecs.

The much needed touch on my member was tempting to continue, but I released both of us in favor of positioning myself at his entrance. It was my turn to litter his neck with unforgiving sucks and starved licks, teasing his skin with my teeth before I entered him with a single thrust. He tossed his head back with a scream, clutching my biceps as he was filled to the brim. I groaned at the feeling of him spasming around me and pressed down on the small of his back.

The action pushed me right against his prostate and his nails dug into me while he let out another shout, this one higher pitched than the last. I grabbed the hair at the back of his head again and forced him back into a harsh kiss that threatened to leave both of our lips bruised. Once his breathing steadied a little, I began thrusting up into him hard, his own hips moving down to meet me every time.

"Fuck!" Boruto cried at a particularly deep thrust, moving more forcibly against me. "Give me more."

_Damn, I'm in love._ I brought both hands down to his hips to increase the overwhelming sensations, picking up speed as the seconds passed. He was working my cock beautifully and I didn't feel the need to hold back. I gave him everything he wanted and then some, slamming his back down against the bed as we got closer to our climax.

"Yes," Boruto moaned lewdly, spreading his legs wider for me. "Harder. Like that."

Even still he was demanding more, since when did someone bossing me around become so hot? I took hold of his hips once more and raised them just enough, deepening my thrusts as I pounded into him harder. I abused his prostate without remorse and stared down at his face stricken with bliss. He was nearly there, only a bit more.

"Are you going to come, Boruto? Untouched? Just from my dick?"

"Mm. Yes. Just like this. Don't stop."

There was that honesty and I met it with a promise. "I'll fuck you until you're covered in come."

My own orgasm was approaching almost as quickly as his and it was mere moments later that he finally lost it, coming hard onto his stomach. I didn't stop or slow down, forcing as much out of him as I could while I chased my own climax. It wasn't long before I came as well, marking my claim inside of him as deep as I could. I buried myself in his hot walls and finally stilled as I emptied every last drop. Boruto was a trembling mess as his cock twitched, no more able to come out since I fucked it out of him.

The look of ecstasy on his face was sexy as hell and I wanted to forever keep it there. My eyes trailed down his marked body before coming back up to admire his expression again, I had never been with someone so erotic. I slowly lowered my weight down onto my forearms, refusing to pull out. He was in a daze as he caught his breath and let out the sweetest moan when I circled my hips. I wanted to tease him and take him again, but he wasn't ready for that. Instead I licked over his tortured lips and hummed when he kissed me.

The smallest tug signaled me to let myself fully rest on him, his body seeking my warmth. I didn't give a shit about the come over his stomach and gladly covered his smaller frame.

"Stay." He told me, separating our lips.

I smiled and threaded my fingers in his blond hair. "You trying to keep me?"

"I want to do it again in the morning." He said, smiling cheekily.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him, he was something else. "I'm in."

"Good." He breathed quietly as his eyes slid closed.

I rested my head beside his on the pillow, letting my own eyes fall closed as well. It was a hell of a way to fall asleep and sleep came easily. I was sleeping deeply and peacefully until something stirred me, a hand roaming up and down my naked torso.

It took me a moment to wake up enough to know it was Boruto, laying on his side close to me, one leg thrown over me and his head propped up in his hand. His free hand was the one constantly moving on me, though it stopped on my chest once I opened my eyes and looked to him.

"Good morning. Finally." He smirked, getting up to straddle me without wasting a beat. "I know I can't keep you all day, so I'm not gonna waste our time."

Before I could say anything, he leaned down over me, scraping his teeth across my jawline. My eyes closed, hands moving to his waist automatically. His knees parted further as he grinded down on me slowly, tongue and lips trailing down my neck and over my shoulder where he nipped at my skin, hips working up a steady rhythm.

We were both hard in a matter of seconds and Boruto was all over me, sucking hard on my skin over my chest and neck, biting me—scraping me with his short nails. All the while, he moved against me, until I was ready to take over. When he fumbled his hand around in the bedside table for the lube, I found the restraint to keep still. He was just as lustful as I was, he didn't want to wait either.

Seeing him coat his own fingers in the lubricant before reaching behind himself had my grip on his waist tightening. I struggled to keep myself calm and I maintained my composure for all of ten seconds before his face contorted in absolute pleasure, making me groan. He was teasing me without even meaning to.

Completely mesmerized by the soft, sexy look on his face, I was caught by surprise when his lubed hand cupped my balls, fondling them as he raised his hips to take hold of my cock. The way he stroked me had me grunting and I didn't even have a second to prepare myself before he was lowering himself down on me.

"Mm. Fuck." He groaned, scraping his nails down my chest as he wiggled his hips, working his way down more and more until his ass was flush against my body and he'd taken every inch of me. "So good."

"So bad." I corrected, referring to his demeanor. "But I like it that way."

Boruto rolled his hips against me, the movement faltering his breath and making me grip hard to his hips, forcing him to move faster. It felt so fucking good, but I craved more. He leaned down over me, threading his fingers in my hair as his lips covered mine in a deep, greedy kiss. He panted into my mouth, moaning with each movement. I could wake up to this every morning.

He was so tight around me and moving his hips with a precision that worked me up too quickly. Not wanting to risk coming too soon, I forced him still, holding him down on me. He groaned a protest, pulling away from my lips to frown down at me. His expression softened after a second as he seemed to realize why I stopped him.

With a knowing hum, Boruto sat up straight—the movement making my jaw tense and my dick convulse inside of him. His eyes fell closed and he voiced his approval at the feeling, taking a moment to savor it before he pushed my hands aside and got off of me.

"Like this." He told me as he laid on his side with his back to me, backing his ass up in invitation.

His hand laid over his cheek, spreading himself for me and I quickly got on my side, getting in position. I rubbed my cock over his rim, not entering him right away and he panted out a muttered complaint, managing to force me inside when he pushed back against me at the right instant.

"Such a bossy little thing." I growled against his ear.

Boruto reached back to me, grabbing my hand and pulling it around him, splaying it out over his stomach. "Touch me more." He said and my hand ran up to his chest as he rocked back against me, not cutting me any slack.

My teeth clenched and I didn't dare move, not wanting to get any closer. He was keeping me right on the edge and though he had slowed, he was still constantly moving and my dick was in heaven. So was I.

"Come on, fuck me." He breathed, rocking back against me hard. "I want you to choke and fuck me hard. Make me come, Kawaki."

"Fucking hell."

I couldn't deny him—wouldn't, I didn't even have a chance to think about it before my hand was wrapped tightly around his throat and my hips were snapping forward. The moan that he dragged out then had me biting my lip to keep myself quiet—not wanting to miss the sound of it. His back arched further as he pushed back against me, wanting everything I could give him.

"Mmm, yes. I'm—" His words were cut short when I rammed into him, holding his throat tighter.

A deep breathless groan escaped me as I came, harshly pounding into him and dragging out his orgasm as well. His whimpered moans continued even after I'd stopped moving and the way we throbbed against each other threatened to be the end of me.

"Fucking . . . amazing." He panted and then suddenly started laughing. "Unbelievable." He mused, laugh slowly subsiding as I removed my hand from his throat and pulled out of him.

It was a better experience than I even imagined it being and for a while, the two of us just laid in bed slowly coming down from our orgasms. My boss really was something else—bossy for sure. He surprised me again by being the first to stir and all but ordering me to go and take a shower. By the time I finished, Boruto had changed his sheets and made the bed. Our goodbyes weren't awkward or anything special, but I couldn't wait to get another go at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eye Candy**

**Chapter Three**

.

To think I'd ever be caught up over my damn landscaper who just loved to flaunt around with all that body he had going on. _Fuck. _It was a shame. Since we fucked, I couldn't stop thinking about it. He was sexy as hell and it had definitely been too long since I'd last had sex. There was no denying my attraction to him and I would have him again without a single thought, but my job had other plans for me.

The next weekend I was out of town, a business trip stole my free days before I was right back home to work. It couldn't be helped. I loved my business and wanted to always be on top of things myself—as involved as I could be. Even if I could pay somebody else to do it. I wouldn't neglect my duties just because I found some amazing dick that was at my beck and call on the weekends. But I wanted it again, I really wanted it. That was all I wanted.

Thankfully, Kawaki didn't seem like the relationship type. That was good because I didn't want a relationship. At all. Now, I'd love to hook up with him, often. But that was all I'd ever want from him. A lot of guys weren't into that, they wanted to tie you down and have you theirs and only theirs. It wasn't like I wanted to fuck around a lot, I didn't do that anyway. But I didn't want anyone trying to tell me what I could and couldn't do and I'd had a fair share of horrible relationships. I just didn't want that kind of drama in my life. Ever.

I knew Kawaki would want to fuck again, I just had to catch him and I was looking forward to the next weekend until on Friday. My phone ringing was what woke me from my sleep. It was Himawari begging me to let her come over with her friends. When she promised they wouldn't be bothering the landscaper and would be leaving the next day, I reluctantly agreed because I didn't want to deal with her whining. I thought I'd have time to at least talk to Kawaki alone, but before we could hang up the phone, she walked inside. She'd already been outside waiting, as if she knew I'd agree.

It pissed me off, but while I took a shower, they cooked breakfast so I calmed down and didn't complain. Still, I needed an out to at least get a glimpse of that stripper. I just knew he was working out there half naked and it had been nearly two weeks since I'd laid eyes on him. When the girls started talking about going swimming, I knew I was fucked. There was no way I was going to get a chance to sneak off and talk to him.

They tried to talk me into joining them, but I turned them down, deciding it best if I didn't even go out there because I might not have been able to control my eyes or my words either and I didn't want to give myself away. In the end, the entire day dragged by without me so much as getting to see him. I even tried peeking out the windows a few times, but even though I knew he was out there somewhere, I couldn't find him.

I didn't go outside until that night, when Kawaki was finished with his work and had left for the day—and the girls were inside, causing a ruckus in my living room. I sat by the pool and sighed, thinking maybe it wasn't meant to happen again. Surely these interruptions were happening for a reason other than just pissing me off. Hell, by now he probably thought I was avoiding him. That definitely wasn't the case.

It wasn't like I was dying to see or talk to him, but I did want to. Another hook up would be nice, really nice, but I didn't need to be so needy for it. If I wanted to get laid, I could make it happen but it was more than that, I wanted to soak up that tan, inked skin. I wanted to take in every last one of those perfect muscles and imagine him fucking me all over again. However, I realized the next day that I was just going to have to let it go.

The girls did leave not long after they woke up, but before that I got a call from my dad who needed my help moving some new bedroom furniture he bought. It turned into an all day event, where I had to help move out all the old furniture before actually moving in the new. Then they roped me into staying for dinner and I didn't wind up leaving their home until late that night.

It would be another week before I could even think about seeing him again and I just had to get him off my mind, so I finally focused fully on my work. I actually reached out to my friends, going out to dinner with them a few times and having them over more often and I didn't even think about arguing when they made plans for us to go out over the weekend. I had to distract myself because I couldn't get all caught up on Kawaki and feel so desperate to see him and the more time that passed, the less I thought of him.

So Friday, I was going out. I slept in that morning, took my time in the shower and spent half an hour picking out my clothes. I'd just gotten a haircut the day before after work and I was feeling pretty good about myself. I knew the guys and I would end up wasted and I'd probably take a cab home, so I would have one of them picking me up before long. We would make a day of it and go out to their favorite nightclub when it got later in the night.

Dressed in a pair of my favorite blue jeans, a light blue collar shirt and my newest white tennis shoes, I went down to the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal before checking my phone while absentmindedly wandering into the living room. I sat around for a bit until Mitsuki texted me that he was pulling up and I got my things together. All I needed was my wallet and my keys so I could get back inside when I got home.

Having gotten an email from my secretary, I was distracted by my phone, leaving out the back door instead of the front. I was reading through as I locked the door, stiffening a bit when I felt someone standing behind me. Their presence was far too tall to be Mitsuki. I put my phone in my pocket and turned around slowly, my eyes taking in Kawaki from the waist up.

"Well, well. No shirt." Just how I like it.

"When have I ever worn one?" He shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Never that I can remember." I laughed. "I mean shit, can I really blame you? Hell no."

He hummed in agreement. "I'm glad you finally get it, boss."

"I'm not gonna go complaining about it, but you might want to watch it around other people. They may try to take advantage."

Kawaki smirked at that. "I'd like to see them try it, shit."

"Yeah." I mumbled absentmindedly, getting distracted by that body. So close. It had been too long. _Fuck. _"Yeah."

"You good?" He asked knowingly.

Better than I have been in three weeks. "Good." I nodded, forcing my eyes back up to his. "I'm good. Are you?"

"As fine as always."

"That's for damn sure." I agreed. "You need to tone that shit down a bit."

"Oh, was that a complaint? You got any suggestions then?" He asked, smiling. "Other than putting on a shirt."

"Shit, I don't know. Don't let me see you. That would be good." I shrugged.

"Hide and go seek? Fuck that." He shook his head. "Tag, though, I can get behind that."

"I bet you could." I laughed. "I'd play with you."

Kawaki took one step closer. "You good at games then? I wouldn't mind seeing some moves."

"I'd say I'm average. But I'm fairly confident we would enjoy ourselves." I told him with a grin. I wanted him again so bad it was ridiculous.

"Mm, I don't doubt it. Did you know I was a master?"

"Didn't know, but I don't doubt it." I said cheekily. "Maybe you can teach me a few things one day."

Kawaki chuckled, but his eyes burned with passion. "You sure love to play with fire, boss. Let me know when that day comes then so I can go wild on you for real."

Well fuck. "Are you free tomorrow?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"After four." He said shortly.

"I should be awake and recovered by then." I hummed. "You can come over whenever you're ready. Or I don't mind coming to you."

His gaze trailed over my body as if he could make my clothes disappear with a single look. "I don't think you're ready for my place, boss man, but who knows. Maybe one day. I'll probably be around by five as long as things don't go to shit."

"Well let's hope they don't. For me as much as you." I grumbled the last sentence, unsure how my night was going to go. "I'll be expecting you."

"Got it. See you around, have fun raising hell."

"Hopefully." I smiled. "See you . . . tomorrow."

He took another step forward, leaning down so his lips were brushing my ear. "Be prepared, Boruto."

"Don't you worry about that." I huffed, having been prepared for the last three weeks. Shit, who needed to go out? I should just stay home and fuck him now. Before I could suggest it though, I heard Mitsuki yelling for me. "Damn it."

"Too bad." Kawaki sighed, backing away. "Give the freeloader my regards."

"Yeah, whatever." I pouted, glaring off to the side.

"As cute as ever." He smirked before he walked off.

Damn him, just having to show himself to me. And here I was, doing so good too. I groaned after he was out of sight, thinking seriously about smacking myself. I just couldn't help it, I wanted him. I wanted him enough to not want to go out with the guys. I could just stay here and get fucked by Kawaki. Before I could decide to do that though, Mitsuki came running for me and our day out commenced.

Things were simple enough in the first few hours of our day. We went to a day bar, had a few drinks and played some pool. We ate there and all sat at a table, watching a football game as we drank. It was a good time and I was able to forget all about my landscaper, truly enjoying myself with my friends for the first time in a long time.

They bugged me a lot less when they weren't taking over my house and forcing me into doing things. I was the most excited one when it came to us moving things to the nightclub. It had been far too long since I let go and did whatever the hell I wanted. Tonight, I was free.

I was downing drinks like they were going out of style, in the mood now more than I ever had been before. I was having the time of my life, unaware of how quickly time was passing by. It would be over before I knew it, so I was determined to make the most of it. Shikadai was a sore thumb when he was drinking, always quiet and trying to stick to the shadows. Denki wouldn't even come along, too fearful of the nightlife. Inojin was the giggly one. Everything made him happy. Mitsuki, he was a damn handful.

"Boruto, dance with me!" He laughed, pulling me behind him towards the overcrowded dance floor.

He was the only one of my friends who liked to dance as much as me when we were drunk, and I wouldn't have even thought about denying him. Everybody was dancing, having a great time and I was happy to be in the middle of it. Nothing was better than dancing after a few _or several _drinks. I felt better than ever as I got sandwiched in between two guys, neither of which were Mitsuki. _Where the hell?_

I shrugged it off, not worrying about it because both of these guys really could move their bodies and I couldn't help having a few fleeting, indecent thoughts. I was a damn pervert when I was drunk and I didn't give a damn. Things got handsy before long and I wasn't going to complain. Sure they weren't _Kawaki _but they were attractive enough and it was all about having fun.

Just when things were getting good, Mitsuki reappeared, stealing me away and pulling me to the bar. He fussed about me ditching him even though he was the one that disappeared. I ignored him completely as I waited for a drink, my back to the bar as my eyes roamed the crowd. Where were those two frisky fuckers?

Mitsuki was still going off, something about me getting into trouble but I wasn't really listening, too busy searching for my soon to be new friends. They seemed like they'd be a lot of fun and I wanted to have fun. Finally I got my drink and started chugging it, draining the cup in under a minute. I licked my lips once I finished and flashed Mitsuki a grin.

"I'm so glad I didn't stay home to fuck Kawaki."

"The landscaper?" Mitsuki questioned in wonder and I laughed, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah he's good but this is fun. Think I can have lots of fun with those guys. Where are they?" I giggled, torn between asking for another drink and going in search of them. "Ima see if they both wanna fuck."

"You wouldn't!" Mitsuki scoffed and I laughed, swaying a bit.

"Oh, hell yeah I would." I told him, grinning as I shrugged him off when he tried to stop me and eagerly made my way back towards the dance floor.

They found me before I could find them, but now there was another one in their group and at first I was a little concerned, having no idea what I would do with three of them but it didn't take me long to figure it out.

Sober me would have never been in this situation, but drunk me was loving it. I hadn't danced so dirty in years, hell I didn't know I had it in me anymore, but it was still there. The rest of the world was drowned out by the party music and the bodies grinding up against me.

It was all going according to plan until I was stolen away again, and it wasn't Mitsuki. "What the fuck?" I snapped, knowing good and damn well I hadn't done anything to have a bouncer dragging my ass out.

It wasn't a bouncer though, it was Iwabe, a friend of ours I hadn't seen in a long time. When he got me to the bar, he let me go and I scowled at him.

"What's your problem, asshole?" I snapped and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm trying to save you from doing something you'll regret." He said in annoyance and then looked at Shikadai who decided to show up. "You guys better get him out of here."

"Nobody's getting me out of anywhere." I demanded angrily.

"Mitsuki!" Shikadai called just as Inojin popped up, Mitsuki right behind him.

"I got it." He grinned darkly and I moved to make a run for it, but he scooped me up before I could escape.

"Damn you!" I yelled, trying to fight myself free but it was no use.

Mitsuki carried me out over his shoulder, not putting me down until we were outside and only then putting me inside of a cab. He and Inojin got in with me and closed the doors. I argued the whole ride to my place, livid. I just wanted to have a good time and those guys would have been a lot of fun but I was yanked away from them.

I was so pissed that when I got done arguing, I couldn't say anything else to my so called friends. The ride only intoxicated me further and I knew the best thing for me to do was crawl into my bed and pass out. I had no clue what time it was and it wasn't easy assuring Mitsuki and Inojin that I was fine to be left alone once I was home, but somehow I managed.

Even knowing I should have called it a night there, I was stubborn as fuck and ended up raiding my liquor cabinet and drinking my way to my room, shedding clothes as quickly as I could. It was so hot, too hot and my cool sheets felt so good against my naked skin. I was dizzy and had a strong urge to fall asleep, but not before I found the landscapers number and called him.

"Bastard." I mumbled when I was sent to voicemail. I tossed my phone aside in favor of taking my cock in my hand instead.

I was horny and with the image of Kawaki in my mind, I knew it wouldn't be hard to get myself off. It had been too long and I hadn't even touched myself so it was past due. I moaned as I stroked my cock, imagining it to be Kawaki's hand on me instead. I kept it slow with just the right amount of pressure, the alcohol in my blood intensifying the feeling.

My voice carried, but I didn't care. I was too desperate to come and it wasn't like anyone could hear me anyway. I breathed heavier, cursing more and more the closer I got. I rocked on my bed, wishing I could feel that big cock inside of me, knowing it was so good I wouldn't even have to touch myself like this. I was so empty, I wanted him.

It was so easy to picture him though, spreading my legs and pushing into me slowly, giving me everything he had. "_Fuck," _I drawled, panting as I worked my cock faster, moaning loudly as I came and throughout my orgasm. Before my breathing had settled, I sat up with a groan and forced myself to go into my bathroom and clean myself up. I barely made it to my bed afterwards, falling asleep the instant I laid down.

The sound of my alarm system saying something stirred me in my sleep, but I ignored it and rolled over, groaning at the way my head throbbed. I willed myself to fall back asleep. I laid there for a few moments and was just on the verge when something poked my cheek.

"Ugh." I swatted at the air and pulled the covers up over my face, not wanting to deal with whatever it was.

The bed dipped and I was poked again, this time on my side. I jerked at the touch, my sides horribly ticklish and pushed the covers down to investigate. "What the fuck?" I squeaked, gaping at Kawaki who was on my bed leaning over me.

"That's my line." He said and pinched my cheek, pulling the skin outward. "First you leave me a porn star voicemail and then you have the nerve to be sleeping when I get here. You damn tease, who do you think you are pulling this shit on me?"

"The hell are you talking about and how did you get in here?" I scoffed, pushing his hand away and checking the clock on my bedside table to find it was after five.

"Shut the fuck up and answer me, I'm asking the questions right now." He ordered and poked my face again. "Talking as if you don't know, shit. I wake up this morning to find that you left a recording of some masturbation session and then have to deal with _that_ on my mind all fucking day. Here I am, frustrated as hell and you're snoozing away. I thought I told you to be prepared?"

"Stop poking me, damn it! You're fucking crazy and I don't know what you're talking about. I'm hungover okay, heads killing me, I am not prepared at all."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I can see that much for myself and you're pissing me off." He said and poked me for the third time. "You got any aspirin?"

"I didn't do anything." I grumbled, not having the energy to fight him anymore. "Yeah there's some in the medicine cabinet. Bathroom."

Kawaki got off my bed and located the aspirin, bringing it with him when he came back over. "Here."

_Fuck, the stripper getting medicine for me. _Wait a damn minute. "You're wearing a shirt." _This was all wrong. _

"I wasn't until I found your ass asleep." He said, holding out his hand. "Take this already."

"So you got dressed to spite me?" I asked as I took the pills and put them in my mouth. I hated taking pills and after I swallowed them I knew I had to have some water, so I got out of bed knowing full well I was naked. "Well don't mind me, I'll be the stripper today."

He enjoyed the view before shaking his head. "Oh yeah? Then I guess that makes me the boss."

"I didn't say we were switching roles completely." I snorted as I walked past him and out of my room, heading to the kitchen.

"Well too fucking bad!" He called after me, not following.

I rolled my eyes at his response, wondering what the hell he'd been talking about when I first woke up. Some kind of voicemail somebody left him. He wasn't making sense and I had nothing to do with it so I decided it was best just to forget about it. I had a drink of water and a protein bar, hoping it would pep me up a bit. I definitely over did things last night and I should have known better. I didn't even want to think about what could have happened.

When I finished, I wandered back to my room to find Kawaki in my bed under the covers. I walked over, hands on my hips as I glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it fucking look like?" He snapped. "I'm tired of waiting and over your teasing. We doing this or not?"

I gasped, completely affronted by this sudden attitude. "Well hell yeah, but damn do you gotta rush me after I waited for you for three fucking weeks?"

"_You_ waited for _me_? I think you got it backwards." He said, tilting his head. "If I wanted to rush you then I would have already jumped your ass. This is me being patient."

_Well fuck. _"You . . . Ooh you're so infuriating." I huffed but pulled the cover back to get in the bed, not missing the fact that he'd done what he was best at, stripped it all off. "I've waited so long I don't even know if I want it anymore." I lied for no reason just because I was feeling petty.

He glared at me before pushing me on my back, leaning over me until our mouths were less than an inch apart. "Well you better make up your mind, cause I'm done playing around."

"God, I can't stand you." I muttered, moving my hands to his hair and gripping it to pull him down into a kiss.

He growled against my lips and didn't hesitate to push his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was anything but sweet, it was primal and full of lust. I began grinding my hips upwards to meet his and he pulled back sharply. Before I could complain I was flipped onto my stomach, his hard body quick to drape over my back.

"Three fucking weeks." He hissed into my ear, taking it between his teeth and biting down.

I reached around and gripped his hair again, pushing my ass back towards him. This time he pressed his dick between my cheeks and rutted against me. His thrusts were more like a wild animal in heat, humping me for his own pleasure. But no, he was just as determined to drive me crazy as his mouth went to my neck. He nipped my skin none too gently and I was beginning to think he had a thing for biting. I loved it.

"More." I demanded, tilting my head to give him more access. "Come on, can't wait. Fuck me."

His hand forced its way under me and took hold of my cock, massaging the base. "Oh, I'll fuck you alright." Kawaki promised, voice rough and low.

I shivered, anticipation running through me. "Now, do it now. Want it."

"So damn eager yet kept me waiting. Shit." He grunted.

His hips slowed and he angled them just right so the tip of his member teased my entrance. I moaned in frustration and kept thrusting up into his hand. His lips went down to my shoulder, leaving wet kisses as he reached under the sheets with his free hand. The familiar sound of lube opening snapped next to my side and it wasn't long before I felt coated fingertips at my rim. The weight of his body kept me pinned to the bed as the hand on my cock stopped completely, forcing me to focus on nothing but the digits he pushed inside of me.

I fisted the pillow and arched into his touch, wanting him to get on with it but enjoying the slow stretch. Once he was knuckles deep, he started stroking my dick again and his fingers moved almost frantically. I couldn't stay still but I couldn't move the way I wanted to, it was maddening. Kawaki finally brought his lips back to mine and the heated kiss helped me forget about my impatience if only for a little while. However, it came roaring back to life once he started caressing my prostate. He swallowed every sound I made and suddenly everything got more intense.

He just kept going and going, refusing to stop as he abused my sweet spot and milked me for everything I was worth. I was surrounded by nothing but him and he wouldn't let me break the kiss for anything, taking his fill and tasting me thoroughly. I couldn't take it anymore and came a few seconds later with a soundless cry. His assault continued until I was shuddering uncontrollably, my orgasm dragged out longer than I thought possible. I was left limp when he pulled his fingers out and let go of my member.

Then he sat on his heels and maneuvered me into his lap, my back once again connecting with his chest. His breath grazed behind my ear and he pinched my nipples hard, forcing out a squeak mixed in pain and pleasure.

"Don't think I'm finished with you, Boruto." He warned before breaching me with a single thrust.

I wasn't ready. "Fuck! N-no." I panted and groaned, my body not knowing how to take this. I was still reeling from my orgasm and needed to recover first but . . . "Yes. God, it's so good."

"Shit." He breathed, one hand trailing down my chest and abs. "You're still so fucking tight. Are you ready for me? Are you ready to be taken apart?"

I shook my head quickly. "Yes, yes." Hell, I didn't know what I was ready for anymore. He made me crazy.

"Hm, you're so sexy like this. Mad with pleasure." Kawaki hummed. "I want to see more."

One arm wrapped around my waist while the other wrapped around my chest, taking hold of my shoulder. His grip was strong and I could only weakly rest my arms over his own, my hands loosely around his wrists. What came next was like nothing I had ever experienced before. He pounded into me, going as deep as he did hard, and the overstimulation to my prostate was blinding. I couldn't escape, I couldn't do anything but take it and I greedily accepted it all. My voice screamed out in bliss. No one had ever made me feel so good, I was in love.

I was clenching around him rhythmically and in turn his dick twitched, his growls and groans growing louder. My mind was filled with just the thought of him and how overwhelming it all was. It shouldn't have been possible, I didn't believe it, but I was being pushed to come again. I could feel it in the bottom of my stomach and every inch of my cock. He was daring to take me even higher. I was delirious with sensations as my legs fell further apart all on their own, my body sucking him in.

Suddenly Kawaki's hand was at my throat and I was slammed down as he squeezed, "Come."

As if I could do anything but. I couldn't form any words in response, only able to moan as I came yet again, this time even more intense than the first. That hand on my throat as he moved inside me like nobody else ever had was too fucking much. It was addicting. I wanted him forever. He drained me completely and in no time at all, before my body had a chance to calm, I was passed out just as I was.

When I woke up alone in bed, the first thing I noticed was my bed and my body were clean and I was tucked under the covers. Then I remembered what happened before I passed out and my face flamed. Damn that stripper for being able to get to me like nobody else. It pissed me off so bad, I wanted him again already.

I rolled onto my back and sighed, doubting I'd ever be able to get over this guy. It wasn't like it had been with anyone else, he was different, he was so fucking good. Usually when I wanted something, I had to make it happen, but it wasn't like that with Kawaki. He knew just how to fuck me right and I loved it. I figured he was gone home by now, so I was taken aback when he suddenly walked in my room carrying a plate of food and a glass of water.

I sat up and winced slightly at the soreness I felt from the movement. I tried to cover it up and hoped it worked, distracted enough by Kawaki's shirtless form not to give a damn about it anyway. "You're still here." I said quietly, surprised by the fact.

"I'm not a complete asshole." He said and sat down next to me. "Here. Eat it."

"I never said you were." I huffed, but took the plate gratefully. "Thanks. Did you eat already?" I'd never had anyone that I was fucking make themselves at home in my place like Kawaki did, but I liked it.

"No." He said, avoiding my gaze. "I just made you something."

"What?" I frowned. "Is this all you made then?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "There's more down stairs if you want it. I might get some if I feel like going down there again."

"Don't worry about that." I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "We'll share this."

"Don't want any." He said just before his stomach growled. " . . . . maybe one bite."

It was hard to believe somebody as sexy as Kawaki could be so adorable. "One bite isn't enough." I said as I got a forkful of potatoes and raised it towards his mouth. "Here, let me feed you."

"How the hell did me bringing you food turn into this?" He asked, but I caught the smile on his face before he closed his mouth around the fork.

This was more distracting than I thought it would be. "Hm?" I was too busy staring at his mouth to remember what he said.

Said mouth smirked at my response. "Well shit. I really did fuck your brains out, didn't I?"

My brows raised at that but I giggled after a few seconds. "Hell yeah, you did." There was no sense in denying it.

"Ohh, it's nice to hear you admit it." He said and I felt his hand on my lower back, beginning to massage the sore area. "Though I might have gotten a little too wild."

"Not at all." I shot that down quickly. "It was perfect." I never wanted to go without it again.

He shook his head in amusement. "Glad to be of service, boss."

"Mm. Stop talking." I muttered, giving him another mouthful of food. This guy was going to be the end of me if I didn't be more careful.

We ate together in silence after that and I wasn't sure what to make of my current situation. Kawaki was something else, really and I really, really fucking liked him. My preferences hadn't changed, I didn't want to date him or anything like that, I didn't need this time with him like right now. Us eating together, him hanging around and tending to me as if I needed that. I didn't. I just wanted to fuck and go about my life and I thought that he would feel the same way, but I was starting to have my doubts.

Looks could be deceiving and just because Kawaki appeared to be a fuckboy didn't mean he was one. Maybe he was looking for an actual relationship. I wasn't up to that and never would be, so I knew it was best if I told him that directly. I should have told him from the start, but damn I just wanted him so much. There was a chance he wouldn't want me anymore when he found out I didn't want a real relationship with him, but I had to be honest.

I waited until after we ate and I put some briefs on, the two of us going into the living room together. It wasn't like I was in a rush for him to leave, even though it was late and I had work in the morning. I quite liked having him around, but right now it was just about letting him know what I was and wasn't alright with.

"I like fucking you, a lot." I began, wanting to get the most important part out there. "But I'm not interested in anything else. What about you?" There were only two ways this could go and it had to be discussed.

Kawaki chuckled and poked my cheek. "You don't have to make that face, Boruto, damn. I'm fine with just fucking and prefer it that way myself."

Damn, he was a godsend. "Really?" I sighed in relief and grinned. "Well then, that's great."

"Were you worried?" He teased. "Stressing over little shit? Granted I don't usually cook for the guys I fuck, but I don't mind making an exception for your cute ass. We might be in it just for the sex, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice. I'll give you the dick, but I won't be a dick."

I laughed at that and grabbed my blanket off the back of the couch to wrap it around myself, feeling a little chilly. "I was a little worried. I mean, I didn't wanna lose out on such good dick but I can't risk you thinking I want more than that. You'd be surprised how many guys want an official relationship. I just . . . can't."

He gave me a thoughtful look. "I get you. And you don't have to explain yourself to me, Boruto. You just wanted to lay down the rules, I'm cool with that. We fuck to relieve stress, right? No sense in causing more."

"Yes, exactly." I nodded, thankful I'd finally found someone who understood. "I'm down to fuck anytime, but I don't care for all that extra baggage. This is good. I got lucky as fuck hiring you, huh?"

"Damn straight." He agreed and then added, "Though I should let you know I have some rules of my own."

"Oh?" That was a surprise to me, but it didn't bother me that he did. "Okay, what are they?"

"When we plan or want to fuck I need yes or no answers, I don't do that maybe shit. Either you do or you don't." He told me. "I'm not gonna take offense if you turn me down, but I don't like to be kept waiting."

He was definitely taking a shot at me after today, but it wasn't done on purpose. Still, I decided not to say anything about it. "Alright. Is that all?"

Kawaki sighed. "One more thing, and this one gives me the most trouble. I don't want you fucking anyone else while you're fucking me. It's not a relationship thing, but more of a pride thing." He explained. "If you need dick from someone else then I'm not doing my job right. It's insulting and I don't like it. You can interpret that any way you want, but it is what it is."

Damn. I had to take a few moments to think over that last one, understanding exactly why it was the one that gave him the most trouble. Only fucking him would be like having a whole relationship, just without all the clinginess. His dick was good enough that I wouldn't need anyone else though, so I wasn't that bothered by it. I was sure he'd keep me satisfied at least for a while. For now, I'd agree and see how things went but if he got clingy I was going to end it.

"Fine. As long as you do your job right, it shouldn't be a problem." I shrugged, telling myself I couldn't go out and drink anymore. There was no telling what shit I would get into.

He raised a brow at my answer. "Yeah? Can't say I saw that coming. Usually I get turned down or they agree too happily, already catching feelings. Not everyone can understand a mutual agreement and keep up their end of the deal." He mused. "I got to say boss, you can handle your shit."

"Glad you realize that." I smiled. "I just know what I want and I don't settle for less than that. What's so bad about having casual sex and nothing more? I don't get it. Who needs date nights and cuddling and all that unnecessary shit?" I rolled my eyes just at the thought.

Though there was a time when I did want those things, just like anyone else. That had all changed after a few broken hearts and with maturity. There were no decent guys these days. Not to try and make a life with them. I was focused on having my own life, taking care of my business and keeping myself happy and satisfied. Casual sex could make that happen. I was happy with just that. Nobody was ever going to break my heart again. Nobody would ever have the chance.

Kawaki and I talked a little more about what we wanted and both of us were happy with the plan we had made with each other. I was looking forward to being able to fuck him again and not having to worry about him wanting more. And I was sure that he was relieved at finding out he wouldn't have to worry about me trying to tie him down. I didn't even ask him for the same respect of him not fucking anybody else. If he felt the need to do that, it wasn't any of my business, but I wasn't going to wait on him either. This thing between us would just last until it ended and then we would both go about our lives.


End file.
